bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Start of the New School Year: A New Transfer Student Appears!
Chance Meeting It was the early morning with the sun shining brightly and it was minutes before the bell rang to signal the beginning of the school year. Kanade Nozomi and Yui Akane were running to school together, rushing to each of their respective classes. Along the way, Kanade felt a hollow nearby and asked "Yui, did you feel that?" with concern. Kanade rushed over towards the source as fast as she possibly could. "Kanade!" Yui called, its only 3 minutes before the bell rings, they're gonna be late. "What was she thinking?" ''She asked herself. Although she felt the hollow, she chose to ignore it, knowing that some Shinigami was already nearby but there was something different about this shinigami but she didn't care. "Tch.....Just ignore it! We're going to be late! ......Fine then...I'll go ahead!." When she made finally it near the hollow she was tracking, a loud screech was heard. Yuzuru was in his Shinigami form as he cut down the hollow in one quick sweep of his sword. He then turned around and saw a young lady with short pink hair watching him. "You can see me?" he asked curiously, sheathing his sword. "Why yes, yes I can see you." answered Kanade looking at what looked like a young woman with long purple hair. "Wha-" she was interrupted as the school bell rang some distance away. "I'm sorry I have to go...I'm going to be late for school!" she said quickly, rushing towards the sound of the bell. Yuzuru watched Kanade run away as he realized that he was going to be late too. "Aw crap, I forgot about school...It's going to look bad if I show up late on the first day!" he said to himself as he returned to his gigai and ran towards the school as well. Kanade ran through the entire school and bolted into room A-1 and took her seat, taking deep breaths due to all the running she did. "''Thank goodness the homeroom teacher hasn't made it yet..." she thought to her self as she calmed down and her breathing slowed. "I can't wait to tell Yui about this new Shinigami I met, she's going to love her." she thought to herself cheerfully. The homeroom teacher entered the room soon afterwards, saying "We have started the new semester and a new student is transferring in". Following behind him was the Shinigami Kanade saw before rushing to school but something was off...she was wearing a boy's uniform. "Its her!" Kanade thought to herself, shocked to see the young lady so soon. "Here's our new student, introduce yourself." said the teacher, gesturing towards Yuzuru to say something. "Hello my name is Yuzuru Akiraka, its a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we can all get along." said Yuzuru, smiling towards the class. Several students stared at him, some of them (both boys and girls) with what looked like hearts in their eyes. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" asked one of the girls in the class. "That's because I am a boy..." replied Yuzuru in a calm manner, he internally cringed at the thought of being mistaken for a girl yet again. The entire class looked shocked and most of them fell out of their chairs from the shock. "What?! She's a guy?!" thought Kanade, completely shocked that someone who looked so much like a girl can be a boy. English is a useless subject... Homeroom had ended and everyone was busy sending texts to each other about the new student that turned out to be a guy while waiting for the next teacher to make his way to the classroom. While the students weren't texting to others in school, loud murmuring can be heard, still discussing the mysterious new student. By random chance, it had turned out that Yuzuru was seated next to Kanade in class. "Lucky me, I get to sit next to the new transfer student...and he or she is a Shinigami too!" Kanade thought to herself cheerfully. She looked at Yuzuru, planning on how to approach him and get to know him. Before Kanade even had the chance to approach him, one of the other girls in the class walked up to him and asked "Where are you from Akiraka-kun?". "I'm fro-" he was interrupted by the other students in the class all crowding around him to ask their questions as well. Through the loud buzz of everyone talking, none of the questions were heard. "Well...there goes my chance..." thought Kanade with disappointment as she was leaning away from the crowd that had gathered around the desk next to hers. "Quiet down and get to your seats!" commanded the English teacher as he walked in and stood behind the board. The class began to quiet down and everyone returned to their seats. "I'm well aware that we have a new student today but you shouldn't all crowd around him like that...so where is he?" asked the teacher. Yuzuru raised his hand and said "Here..." in a muted tone. "What?! I thought that we just had another female student that I wasn't aware of..." muttered the teacher. "Nope...I'm a guy alright..." replied Yuzuru calmly, though he was internally cringing again. The English teacher took a good look at Yuzuru, taking a particular long time staring at his chest. "Other then the fact that you have a flat chest...you look completely like a girl..." he said, still questioning his gender. "Can we drop this discussion?...we have class..." said Yuzuru, trying to change the subject. "It's only the first day...it's not important...so, do you have anything that proves that your a guy?" asked the teacher slyly. "If you don't believe me then don't...I give up..." sighed Yuzuru. "I should have thought about this problem before I applied for school..." thought Yuzuru, annoyed with everyone not believing that he is a guy. "Well, let's get started then shall we?" said the teacher, finally moving on and giving the class an overview of how the class will be like. As he was speaking, he threw occasional glances at Yuzuru. Noticing the teacher looking at him every once in a while, Yuzuru just pretended to take notes. "I get the feeling that this class is going to be useless..." he thought to himself with disdain. Lunch Break The initial shock that the new transfer student was actually a guy had soon ended, though most of the students still believe that Yuzuru is a girl pretending to be a guy or is just crossdressing as one. Rumors of Yuzuru had already spread all throughout the school before the lunch bell even rang. Kanade and Yui were sitting on the rooftop of the school and was having lunch. "Have you heard of the new transfer student in my class yet Yui?" asked Kanade. Yui smiled and nodded at the same time. "Yeah! And I heard she's really really really really.....................................................................C-U-T-E!" She spelled out, Yui wanted to see this guy/girl, and if the rumors are true, that she/he is cute enough...she smiled evilly. Kanade smiled, "He really is...though I still doubt that he is actually a guy...I mean, his face is so beautiful..." she said, still doubting Yuzuru's gender. Quickly, Yui stood up and grabbed Kanade's hand as she does so. "Let's go meet this guy!" She cried out loud, excited about seeing Yuzuru and how he looks. But before she started walking, she gulped down her milk drink and threw it away. "YAY!" "Alright then, let's go!" said Kanade cheerfully. They went downstairs and looked for Yuzuru everywhere but no luck, he wasn't in the library, cafetaria, or any of the club rooms. They walked through the courtyard soon afterward and saw a figure with long purple hair wearing a boy's uniform laying against a tree taking a nap. Yui grinned as she saw the figure, she didn't care if this is the guy they were talking about or not. That person is cute and attractive, so Yui will do anything just to get this one. She disappeared beside Kanade and reappeared right on top of this person, sitting on him/her. She made her face closer to his, trying to see how much prettier this person is in close up. Kawaii... Yuzuru felt someone small on top of him and opened his eyes to see who it was. "Gah!" screamed Yuzuru, rolling away from the girl that was so close to his face. "Who are you and why were you on top of me?" he yelled. "Akane Yui! That's my name!" She replied as she tackled Yuzuru with a hug and pressed her lips on his. "What's yours then?" She asked, pretending not to have heard of his name yet. "My name is Yuzuru Akiraka...why would you do that to a guy that you don't even know!" replied Yuzuru. "Akane-chan...you probably shouldn't have kissed him like that..." agreed Kanade, shocked to see Yui's bad habit of kissing cute girls kick in on a guy for once. "Why not? Because he's a guy?" Yui turned her face to Yuzuru again and smiled. "If he's a guy then he is my boyfriend from now on." Yui said, jokingly, thinking the whole thing about Yuzuru is still a joke. She stood up after and hugged Kanade. "Can I have her..I mean him?" "Yuzuru is not an object Yui...so you ask him " replied Kanade. Yui stared at Yuzuru, her grin getting wider. "Yuzuruuuuu?" "No...for one thing you can't even tell that I am a guy...and you're still just a little girl..." replied Yuzuru, rejecting her offer completely. Little girl? Little? Little.....Little......Little...... ''As Yui heard the last words from Yuzuru, she felt like the whole world just shattered. It felt blank and grey for a moment, her eyes started becoming watery and tears fell from her eyes. She has been rejected '''and '''she has been called as a *little*. Yui fell on her knees and covered her face, not wanting anyone see her crying face. "Oh dear..." said Kanade rushing over to Yui to comfort her. "That was mean of you to reject her outright like that!" said Kanade, mad at the new transfer student. "I'm sorry...but I didn't feel the same way okay?..." replied Yuzuru. "You still could've let her down gently!" lectured Kanade. "There there Yui...its okay..." she said, still comforting her. Yui stood up and wiped her tears, she went towards Yuzuru and kissed him once more. "You don't feel the same way? Then I'll make sure you do...." Yui took what Yuzuru said as a challenge, she'll make Yuzuru love her, even if takes ''seduction but that will have to come later. She then walked away. "I hope you realize what you just got yourself into Yuzuru-san...once Yui sets her eyes on something, she's not going to give up very easily..." said Kanade as a warning. "Let's hope you're wrong then...wait, aren't you that girl who could see me earlier today?" asked Yuzuru, finally remembering that he had met Kanade before school started. "Yes I am" she answered. "So...are you a spiritually aware human or what?" he asked. "No...I'm a Shinigami like you...and Yui..." she answered. "Wait...both of you are Shinigami?...that means you two are wearing the rings too right?" asked Yuzuru. "Yes...since we would attract more hollows with just our reiatsu, we wear the rings so that our reiatsu cannot be sensed by others." "Makes sense...but that means that there's either a spiritually aware human near here or another Shinigami here that's not wearing a ring..." Then the lunch bell rang again, signaling the students to return to class. "I'll show him..." Yui mumbled, this Yuzuru-guy really pissed her off, the only things going on her mind is how she can seduce this guy. "Hmmpff...By the end of this month, he'll be begging to be my boyfriend..." Math is in Everything... Yuzuru and Kanade were both making their way back to the classroom, taking their time and trying to get to know each other. "So...Yuzuru-san...what do you think about the school so far?" asked Kanade. "Not particularly fond of it...I was mistaken for a girl right off the bat, the teachers here are all very odd, I think the English teacher is a pervert, and there's a kid that wants me to be her boyfriend..." said Yuzuru with disdain. "Yui's not a kid!...she's hundreds of years old!" argued Kanade. "Well, that's expected of a Shinigami...what I meant was that she still acts like what she is physically right now..." replied Yuzuru. "Hm...I do see your point but still..." answered Kanade, deep in thought. "So Kanade...tell me a bit about yourself." said Yuzuru, trying to change the topic to something more cheerful. Kanade blushed and said "Um...I'm a Shinigami that moved to the World of the Living with my older sister...What about you? Why are you here?". "Let's just say that alot of things happened to me that caused me to leave the Seireitei for good and stay here in the human world." replied Yuzuru, unwilling to say anything more about his past. "Do you have any hobbies or anything?" he asked after a moment. "Um...I like to read and bake sweets..." answered Kanade. "I love sweets!...what do you like to bake?" replied Yuzuru with interest. "I like to bake cakes, cookies, cupcakes, muffins...anything sweet I can make it." answered Kanade. Their converstion about sweets continued on until the both of them returned to the classroom and the math teacher walked into the room. Bounce Bounce Bounce Bounce As the female math teacher walked in, there was like an earthwake in her every step. "Ok, class...like last year, I'm gonna be your math teacher and.......*mumble* *mumble*." The teacher's words did not reach the students, they were all focused on her unnaturally large breasts. "That's our math teacher!?" asked Yuzuru with wide eyes. "Yeah...she makes most of the girls in the class jealous or depressed though...I mean look at her! She's beautiful and her bust size is huge!" said Kanade with a hint of jealousy in her words. "Hey, that's not true...there's no need for you to be jealous...you look perfect to me." said Yuzuru in a teasing manner. Kanade blushed and turned towards the front of the class to pretend to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. All the boys with a few exceptions started to drool, their eyes were all fixed on their teacher's breasts. As she was writing on the board she unexpectedly called Yuzuru. "Akiraka, your the new student right? Then, will you mind if ask you to answer the given equations?" "Huh?...um sure..." replied Yuzuru, snapping him out of his trance. He moved up to the board and grabbed a marker; it didn't even take five seconds before he completed all of the questions in perfectly neat handwriting before he returned to his seat. "Oh, what an impressive display of skills, well then, let's move on.." She again wrote something on the board and after she finished she leaned on one of her student's chair. "Would anyone mind to explain what I just wrote in the board?" she asked while suffocating her student by engulfing his head with her breast. "Mom...ahh." Her student mumbled, in a weakened voice, almost dying at that moment. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you were there." "Does she always do that?" asked Yuzuru, curiously wondering whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Well...not always...I wonder...Do you want that seat?" asked Kanade. "If that's his preference Yui's going to have some trouble..." she thought to herself. "No...I think it's more of a curse than a gift...besisdes have you seen those things?!" said Yuzuru gestured towards the teachers chest with his eyes "they're unnatually huge!". "M'kay then..." replied Kanade, cheerful at the thought that chest size isn't that big of a factor for Yuzuru's preference in girls. End of the Crazy First Day The last bell of the day rang, ending the first school day and allowing everyone to leave for home. Kanade rushed straight out the door and entered room A-2 to look for Yui. Yui didn't notice Kanade enter, she was writing something about a red rope. After a few seconds, she did notice Kanade and turned her attention to her. "Hey!" She then nervously hid the paper she was writing on. "Hey Yui...what's that piece of paper that you're hiding?" asked Kanade. "Oh..Uhmm its nothing..uhmm Its an essay about ropes..yeah ropes." Yui lied, that's the best lie she could do as Kanade had surprised her. "Ropes huh?...well if you don't want to tell me you don't have to Yui." said Kanade in a gentle tone. "So what should we do now?" she asked soon after. "I want to see Yuzuru again....How about we meet him outside?" Yui was now obsessed with Yuzuru, as she was with her teddy bear when she was still young and human. Once again, she grabbed Kanade and started running, forgetting to fix her thing on her desk. "Sure..." replied Kanade, keeping up with the pace that they were running at. When they reached the main gate of the school, the saw Yuzuru leaving and passing the gate. As soon as Yui saw Yuzuru, she let go of Kanade's hand and embraced Yuzuru tightly. "Sorry, Yuzuru-kun for...well..for the thing I did this afternoon..." She apologized and looked up to him using her puppy eyes.'' Inner Yui: HAHAHAHA Even Yuzuru can't resist'' one! "Well...it's fine Yui...you were just enthusiastic to meet me." replied Yuzuru, glad she wasn't crying or mad at him. Yui smiled as she continued to snuggle into Yuzuru like a sibling. Though not obvious, there's an evil intent behind her smile and actions. "Thank you!" "No problem Yui..." replied Yuzuru, gently putting his arms around her. Blushing at the fact Yuzuru was actually putting his arms around her, Yui couldn't resist giggling. "So...what's up?" asked Yuzuru since neither Kanade or Yui said anything for a while. "Nothing much...Yui wanted to see you and now we're here." responded Kanade. "That's not true....We just happened to pass by.." One lie after another, seriously, if you'd count the lies she had done, its almost the same as her age...... "Really?..." asked Yuzuru slyly, letting go of Yui and stepping back to take a good look at her face to see if she was lying. "Yeah!" Yui replied in a shouting manner, besides the number of lies, she's a pretty good lier. Kanade stopped herself from saying anything, Yui would just act cute and get herself out of trouble anyway so why bother? "Ok then." replied Yuzuru, still thinking about what Kanade said and what Yui said; trying to tell which one was lying to him. "Ok...Im through with the lies...What could I do? I can't resist myself." Said Yui, saying it as cute as she can. "Sorry.." "Hmm so you were the one that was lying...oh well...just don't randomly kiss me anymore okay?" replied Yuzuru. "OK!" Yui said as she hugged Yuzuru again. "But are these allowed?" She asked as she wanted to hug Yuzuru as much as possible. "Sure, why not?" answered Yuzuru. "Yui-chan I think we should head home for today, don't you think?" asked Kanade politely after a while. "Oh right! yes...uhmm bye bye Yuzuru-san!" Yui said as she went over to Kanade, she blushed for a while there. "Bye Yui, bye Kanade" said Yuzuru, waving towards the both of them before heading towards his house. "So Yui, what shall we do now?" asked Kanade, walking towards both of their houses. "Huh? What? Oh right...uhmm" Yui pretended to yawn, she wanted to be alone on her house with the stolen shots she got of Yuzuru. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay Kanade-san." "Ok then...goodnight Yui..." said Kanade, turning and entering the front yard of her house. Yui didn't reply and quickly entered her house, grinning while she does so. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the pictures of Yuzuru. Kanade went inside her own house and said "I'm home!". Her older sister Kaede said "Welcome back Kanade, I just prepared dinner...its curry and rice". "Sounds good!" replied Kanade, taking off her shoes and going into the kitchen to wash her hands before sitting down at the table and eating with her sister. "So, how was your first day of school?" asked Kaede during a pause. "It was fun...I met this Shinigami that looked a lot like a girl on the way to class and it turned out he was a boy and we are in the same class." replied Kanade. "This boy that you were talking about, what did he look like?" asked Kaede during another pause. "He had long purple hair, and really feminine features." answered Kanade after finishing her bite. She then grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth with it and asked "Why did you want to know what he looked like?" with a curious expression on her face. "Hm?...nothing much...just wondering..." Kaede replied, wiping her lips with a napkin as well. "Well I'm going upstairs then..." said Kanade, excusing herself. "Okay." replied Kaede getting up and putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Her thoughts seemed to be somewhere else though...she was recalling the time she had a patient...a boy that matched Kanade's decription perfectly and how he kept on getting sent to her squad to get treated due to his sister's odd habit. A maniacal laughter is then heard from the nearest house beside them, a dark figure can be seen that house's window. It was Yui acting crazy again. She layed down the pics of Yuzuru and licked her lips. Her hand reaches something inside her backpack and pulled it out, it was revealed to be some kind of paper that has drawings in it, which is drawn pretty badly but it does include a girl in a rope. Then again she had let out a loud hyena-like laugh. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thunder claps was heard outside and the wind started to move aggresively.